The Godly Shepherd
by Lucio BetaBlake
Summary: There are many types of beings in existence. Humans, Demigods, Gods, Titans, and even The Fates. Everything is classified into a category. But when something new wakes up for the first time and shakes this belief, no one knows what to expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO. But it's probably for the best if I don't. **

When I first opened my eyes it felt like waking from a deep slumber. You know what I'm talking about. Your eyelids seem to weigh a ton and they can't be fully opened, and it feels like your body is being beaten up by gravity. Your mind is all muddy and you and don't really register anything for a while and when you do it's all delayed like your mind is trying to fight the fact you're awake but still trying to do its job at the same time.

I tried to get up to get a better view of my surroundings but my body refused to listen to me. It just trembled and even keeping my eyes open was a challenge. And then all of a sudden the smell hit me. It smelt like something was burnt and decaying. Or _someone._ Immediately, I recoiled from the stench and covered my nose. My eyes darted around for the source of the stench. But when I saw what was around me I start to flip out.

It was just a never ending sight of corpses. It was then my body finally decided to start working and I immediately ran away, not even bothering to look at my surroundings, not even bothering to deal with the stench that was invading my nose. But it was when I noticed a door and sprinted towards it that my lack of awareness came back to bite me. Why you ask? I tripped over a corpse. A _decaying corpse with burnt holes for eyes._ And then my fear grew to another level. Fear so strong it froze me in place. And then an indescribable feeling overcame me. Even now I can't explain it, but if I had to try to put it into words, it would be like ripping apart a hole and putting it back together, except the hole was always torn. But it wasn't the feeling that helped me. It was the _change _it brought. Rage filled my entire body and I felt… whole. Like this was who I was, and the person from before was false. An _imposter._ This is was who I was. This was the _real me._

And by instinct I opened my mouth to let _something_ loose. But then my body _burned. _I wasn't actually on fire because I was sure fire didn't hurt this much. My insides were swimming in lava, and I smelt something burning. My eyesight was blurry and my limbs flailed. I couldn't breathe and I swore that I could feel something crawling inside me. But eventually oblivion came to take me away from the pain.

When I came to the first thing I registered was I didn't feel _whole_ anymore. I felt weak. I felt inferior. It was like I was a shell of my former self. And then I realized I was laying down in something. And then like that was a trigger, I remembered. I remembered where I was, what happened after I awoke, and the feeling of agonizing pain. And then I remembered I was laying down in something, and as I was about to see what I was laying on, all of a sudden I felt like I shouldn't do it. I can't really explain it other than a gut feeling. It was like not wanting to walk down a dark alley. You just _knew_ that you shouldn't do it, even if you didn't know of its dangers.

Deciding that I spent enough time pondering about my gut feeling, I sprang to my feet, and to my surprise it was surprisingly easy. Shaking off my surprise, I looked around for the door I noticed earlier, and after finding it, started to march towards it, ignoring the feeling of inferiority, the newfound curiosity for the room, and the corpses I was bound to see if I looked down.

After leaving the room, I realized that the outside world was _beautiful._ The trees were big and strong, the seemingly red leaves were hypnotizing, and it was just so amazing compared to The Room.

I blinked. How did I know what a tree was, or a leaf? How did I know what red was, and how did I know what hypnotizing was? I felt a bubble of irritation rise within me as seemingly more unanswerable questions appeared. I didn't even know where I was born, why I was in The Room, and what pissed me off the most was I didn't know who I _am._ Am I strong? Am I weak? Am I brave? Am I timid? Am I supposed to be here? If so, _why was I here?_ What is the reason for my existence? Every question that crossed my thoughts only made me angrier and angrier until I almost snapped. I probably would have if I was left to stew with my thoughts any longer, but then I heard a snap.

Seemingly by instinct, I whipped around to the noise, only to see a woman. But a woman was an inaccurate description. No, on closer inspection I decided she was a nymph. The nymph had skin the color of rocks, and eyes that matched her skin. I couldn't even tell what her hair color was because there was mud, branches, and probably a pebble or two stuck in there, leaving her actual hair color a mystery.

"…Is that a baby?" Baby?! I wasn't a baby! The nerve of that nymph! While I didn't know what I looked like exactly, I was 99% confident I wasn't a baby. And then her eyes widened with joy, and she then proceeded to pounce on me.

"Oh by the gods! It's an adorable little baby!" If I wasn't so shocked by her sudden move to glomp me, I was sure I would have denied the statement.

"You should stick with me baby! I felt a nasty aura a moment ago!" Aura? What was that? My confusion probably showed on my face, because the nymph opened her mouth again.

"Don't worry baby! Alice is going to protect you!" At this she started to rub her cheeks on mine, causing my confusion to fade away to anger.

"I don't need protecting!" At this Alice stopped rubbing her cheeks against mine, and looked at me in shock.

"Y-Your voice…" I raised an eyebrow at the statement. Was my voice weird?

"It's so adorable! Oh I could just eat you up!" At this my anger gave way to fear. Was this crazy nymph going to eat me? Wait nymph? How did I know what that was? Luckily being around the crazy nymph meant there was no time to dwell on thoughts.

And then like the universe was confirming my thoughts, Alice plucked me up and started walking. Now while being plucked up was scary enough already, this was by a nymph who just said she was _going to eat me._ The singing didn't help either.

"I have an adorable baby! I have a delicious baby! I have a baby!" To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was terrified of her lyrics, or the nymph herself. It was probably both. And then all of a sudden she stopped singing, and her eyes seemed to widen in realization.

"Baby?"

"Yes?" I hesitantly replied to the insane nymph.

"Do you have a name?" This question made me wary.

"No, I don't think so." Alice beamed at me.

"Well now you do! Your new name is Baby!" I blinked. Personally, a name meant nothing to me. It was just something used to identify who I was. But that didn't mean I would just take _any _name.

"I'm sorry I must have misheard. What's my new name?"

"It's Baby!" I blinked again.

"No. Just no."

"What?! Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I said so. It is _not _myname."

"But it's cute!"

"But it's stupid!" Alice pouted.

"Fine! I'll think of another name!" Alice scrunched her eyebrows in concentration.

"…How about Alice?"

"_I'm a guy!"_

"So?"

"…."

**Author Notes: Well, well. Is this a rewrite I see? Why yes it is! And before anyone asks why I changed Alice's character so much, I actually didn't plan on it. But while I was typing the chapter up I thought just how ****hilarious**** it would be if Alice loved cute things and babies. And so I completely changed her character to bring comedy in. And there's also the fact I want to mess with Stefan. C'mon, all the cool kids do it! Anyways, thanks for reading, and leave a review on what you thought. Criticisms are encouraged!**

**~Lucio BetaBlake**

**Beta: ArtemisApollo97**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. PJO owns me.**

"Bad baby! Not choosing a name! You're getting a time out!"

"I'm not a baby dammit! And I'm not choosing a name, because they all suck! And what the hell is a time out?"

"Baby! Good boys don't use bad words like that! Maybe if you had a name you wouldn't be so rebellious!" I threw my arms in the air.

"Fine! I'll choose a name! It'll be so awesome that it'll make you throw yourself at my feet!"

"And what is this name?" At this I nearly faltered, but sheer willpower kept me composed and dumb luck gave me a name.

"Stefan!" Alice blinked.

"Stefan?" I nodded smugly.

"Stefan." When Alice seemed to genuinely consider this name, it took all my willpower to not cackle like a madman. But then Alice got this smug look on her face like she just proved her superiority over me.

"I don't feel like throwing myself at your feet _Stefan._"Alice said exaggerating my name. At this I did falter. And by falter I mean I tripped over my own feet. All of a sudden Alice practically _threw _herself at me to stop my fall. When I saw this, only one thought entered my mind. And obviously I voiced this thought.

"Looks like you just threw yourself at my feet _Alice._" Well, that's what I would have said, if my face wasn't covered by Alice's chest. So instead it came out like;

"Looksh rike yoo jusht thew yeeself at meh fet _Arrice._" But it was the point that counts. And I'm pretty sure "Arrice" understood my message.

Alice blinked. And then just when I felt on top of the world, Alice _hugged_ me.

"You're so cute when you try to be cool!" Alice squealed. If this was 10 minutes ago me, he wouldn't have known what to do. But this was the new and improved me. The one that is able to deal with Alice. For I shall rise above all, and become the manliest of all. Women will swoon, men will praise me, and I shall be worshipped as a GOD. And as I started cackling, Alice stopped hugging me and looked around with a concerned look on her face.

"Did you hear that Steffy? It sounded like a madman." At this I winced. That was a serious blow to my ego. But I had to tread carefully. While I have managed to figure out the crazy being is NOT trying to eat me, this does not mean she isn't dangerous. I mean she just hugs me at random times! Wait. Whenever she hugs me she always said I was "cute". Which was a lie, since I'm obviously **manly**, but maybe I could use this to my advantage?

"….Mommy?" And to negate the risks of failure, I gave her what she calls "puppy dog eyes". She couldn't resist. She plucked me up and _squeezed._

"_Oh my gods you're so adorable!"_ While it was a struggle to even breathe, I let a small smirk grow. While Alice was… unique, she was a fountain of knowledge. All it took was 'what's that?' and puppy dog eyes, and she would gladly tell me the answer. If I played my cards right, she could simply just do everything for me. But I was brought out of my thoughts when I realized I could no longer breathe and I started to choke.

"Gods! I'm so sorry Steffaya! I'll never do that again! What can I do to make up for that?" At this I felt a flicker of _something _but almost immediately it was squashed. But before I could dwell on this immediately it seemed like my attention was snatched. Noticing Alice's upset expression I broke out into a smile and ignored what she called me.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it!" Alice then started to tear up. I frowned. Did I push her too far? But then she scooped me up in her arms and twirled me around.

"You're too adorable Steffulu!" Ok. Just how many times does she plan on butchering my name!? It's Stefan! It's not that hard to say!

"Ok, it's starting to get dark. We should get a move on Stefftania!" My eyebrow twitched. Ok, I'm either going to learn to deal with it, or I'm just going to go crazy. But what Stefan had yet to realize was that his anger that controlled him before, the anger that seemed to be instinctual for him, had yet to explode around Alice, or even the fact he was slowly, slowly being molded. But what was most important, he didn't notice the evil glint of desire in her eyes. After all, even if he was quick learner, a student can only be taught what the teacher wants them to learn.

**Author Notes: Dun-Dun DUUUUN! Did you realize the implications! So! Tell me what you thought! By the way I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to lengthen it, without taking away quality. And for all those people who reviewed, thank you so much! And for the ones who gave me the suggestion about Alice, *evil chuckle*, I think you'll enjoy what I have planned for her. Also note the fact I changed the rating to M.**

**~Lucio BetaBlake**

**Beta: ArtemisApollo97**


End file.
